


A Little Prayer

by evelynekl



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, it's just a sweet little thing because i've got Feelings, these two are honestly the only pairing that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynekl/pseuds/evelynekl
Summary: Salim finally finds his Jinn.





	A Little Prayer

They feel it when Salim arrives in town. There's a note of charred wood in his scent, a trace of kohl on his human heart, a song of devotion on his lips.

The gods feel it too, and the Jinn can see the approval and burning envy in their eyes when they recognise who had marked that little human, whose worshipper came all the way here just to see their deity once more.

The Jinn's pride makes his heart swell. There are very few here who can still enjoy the sweet thrill of worship. There are many gods far more powerful than the Jinn has ever been or ever will be, but they're all half-forgotten by now, and no more praised in the most beautiful, primal way.

Their eyes are burning and their lips curving in jealousy, half-formed curses upon them. The Jinn doesn't care. His follower is calling for him and this time, he will answer. He’s let Salim wait for too long already.

The sun is setting and so Salim prays, the Jinn can hear the words of worship to their common God as he walks towards the restaurant. He turns his face to Mecca, the black stone in al-Kaaba calling to him. He whispers along, praising God for letting him have this human, this creature of flesh, blood and faith, of tender love and carnal desire.

Salim is still on his knees when the Jinn comes in, his forehead pressed against the rug, eyes shut as he whispers the soft words of his personal prayer, the cautious plea that he has been repeating five times a day ever since the Jinn left his hotel room early morning weeks ago. It's the prayer that has been tugging on the Jinn's very essence, pulling him closer to Salim. It's the prayer that made God nod and push them back to each other. It's the most beautiful prayer the Jinn has ever heard.

The Jinn sits down, listening to this quiet song of longing and certainty, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of being loved like this. It's a tale old like time, a tale of forbidden fruit -- it's sweetness glazing the Jinn's tongue like honey -- and star-crossed lovers, a tale of a God smiling upon their followers and a jinn granting wishes.

Salim’s face is serene when he straightens his back. He believes in his God and believes in his Jinn. He knows they're meant to be, and that he needn't fear.

He looks up and their eyes meet -- Salim’s wonderfully brown human eyes, and the Jinn's storm of flames. Salim's lips curl in a sweet, tender smile that makes the Jinn's fire burn brighter.

“I knew I'd find you,” Salim says, rolling up his prayer rug.

“Of course,” the Jinn says, stepping closer. “I'm your afterlife.”

These words taste sweet and fresh on his tongue, and they make Salim's heart skip a beat even though he was the first to say them, days ago. His eyes are wet when the Jinn raises his hand to cup Salim's cheek, thumb brushing against the soft, smooth skin.

This time it's Salim who kisses him -- standing on his tiptoes, hand resting against the Jinn's chest. Salim closes his eyes before their lips meet, because this time he believes that he'll get what he's been dreaming of. This time he will worship in a way that's whole, and deliberate, that will make the Jinn's fire burn brighter than it ever has.

Salim breaks the kiss and moves away, his nose brushing against the Jinn's. His eyes tell a story of search and longing, and then -- when Salim raises a corner of his mouth in a sly little smirk -- they promise things that make the Jinn's heart beat faster.

“I have a wish,” Salim whispers, his breath hot against the Jinn's lips. “Will you grant it?”

The long lost power of belief surges through the Jinn's body. He does not grant wishes, usually.

But he does for Salim.


End file.
